


He's Always Good to Me, Always Treats Me Tenderly

by fairestandfoulest



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mobster AU, Panty Kink, Smut, a bit of violence, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairestandfoulest/pseuds/fairestandfoulest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Killed a few people, forged a few things, got a bit of money, the usual.' Ashton licked the spaghetti sauce off his fork, Luke’s eyes tracking him. Ashton would always be willing to admit that Luke’s violence towards others but gentleness towards Ashton was the biggest turn on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Always Good to Me, Always Treats Me Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Second work, first smut! This was really fun and really challenging and I'm sort of proud of it so I hope you like it!
> 
> [Panty's are](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/hiphuggers/lace-trim-hipkini-panty-dream-angels?ProductID=232353&CatalogueType=OLS)
> 
> Title from He's a Rebel by the Crystals.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

 

Luke sighed, lowering his colt and pushing the safety on. He tucked it into his waistband and grabbed a handkerchief, wiping off the blood that was splattered on his face. It felt good to release his anger and was there a better way than to do that than by taking care of his business? 

 

Calum wandered in, smirking at the three bloody bodies on the ground. “Didn’t cough up any money, I see?” Luke frowned.

 

“No,” he said, playing with the hoop on his lip. Suddenly, he smiled. “But I’m sure Mr. Tanner left something for us in his will.” Luke pointedly looked at Calum who grinned like a shark.

 

“I’ll see what Mikey can forge.” Luke appreciated Calum’s boyfriend, Michael, who was a game designer but was always willing to help out the Family with whatever illegal forgeries they needed.

 

Nickelback’s ‘Animals’ floated through the room and Luke’s smile softened considerably. He pulled out his phone and quickly answered. “Hey babe,” he said, Calum wandering out of the room to give him privacy.

 

“Roses?” Ashton said back, voice holding an irritated tone to it.

 

“I know you were upset that I had to take a rain check with our dinner last night. Don’t know why.”

 

“‘Our one year anniversary of our marriage’ dinner is why,” Ashton huffed. Luke could hear him moving through their house. Hopefully to put the roses in water, Luke thought. Not burn them.

 

“You didn’t even wait up for me. I had to come home to you asleep.” Luke didn’t care if he sounded like a child; he had just wanted to make love to his husband.

 

“If you don’t come for dinner, I don’t come for sex.” Luke nodded at Zayn and Liam who wandered in to clean up the mess Luke made.

 

“How about I pick up food from that Italian place you like and bring it home? You can set up some candles and then afterwards we can find our way to the bedroom. See where it goes from there.” Ashton sighed on the other line, a breathy one that Luke knew meant Ashton was starting to get turned on.

 

“I guess I wouldn’t mind that,” Ashton said, his voice slightly deeper from him being turned on. 

 

Luke laughed lowly. “I had a feeling. Now on to more pressing matters.” Luke stared at the bodies that Liam and Zayn were struggling to put on a tarp. “What are you wearing, baby?” Liam dropped his end of the tarp, making the three heads split open as they hit the hard floor. Luke raised an eyebrow at Liam and Zayn, silently daring them to say something about his phone call.

 

Ashton hummed, letting it taper into a sigh. “Well, I’m wearing that black button-down suit shirt of yours and, oh yeah, my orange lace and butterfly panty’s with the cute purple bow on the front.” Luke inhaled sharply, pants suddenly a size too tight. 

 

“That one’s my favorite,” Luke stated, palming himself through his slacks. Zayn sent a fearful look to Luke while Liam simply turned his whole body away. Luke motioned to the bodies impatiently and Liam and Zayn heaved them up, going as fast as they could with the weight they were carrying.

 

“I know,” Ashton murmured. “Anyways, things to do, gotta go. Bye, love you!” The dial tone rung out as Luke stared, slack-jawed, at the wall with a hand pressing his crotch. He sighed, resolving himself to a quick jerk-off and then to run off to his next victim.

 

“One of a kind husband,” he said, shoving a hand into his pants.

 

-X-

 

Ashton smiled down at his phone, satisfied with the torture inflicted on his husband. He gently stroked the petals of the roses. One hundred roses elegantly placed in a clear vase, typical of Luke trying to make up missing their dinner. Ashton wasn’t as mad when he woke up today but he liked letting Luke stew in fear and guilt for a while. 

 

Ashton giggled, thinking of the compromising position he no doubt left Luke in. He carried the heavy vase out of the kitchen and into the formal dining room, placing it on the table. Ashton gave one last reverent stroke to the roses before making a dash upstairs. He shrugged off Luke’s shirt, pulling on some athletic shorts and a muscle shirt. He grabbed his headphones and put on his workout playlist. Hesitating, Ashton finally grabbed the handgun off the bedside table, strapping it around his thigh under his shorts. Better safe than sorry, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Luke said in his head. 

 

Ashton made his way out of the house, breaking into a run. Running was one of Ashton’s favorite pastimes. It cleared his head and made his lungs ache and burn and just feel alive; very much like sex with Luke. Ashton smirked as he thought about the fun tonight. It had been a while. And by a while, Ashton meant three days. 

 

Ashton happily continued on his run when he noticed that someone was running behind him. The man was shirtless and sweaty and Ashton wouldn’t have found anything weird about him if it was for the way that his eyes hadn’t wavered from Ashton at all. Ashton slowed down, the man did the same. Ashton sped up, so did the man. Narrowing his eyes, Ashton turned into a grocery store parking lot, running behind the store and slowing to a walk, leaning on his knees to take a breath. The man ran behind the store and stopped, a nasty smile coming to his face.

 

“Ashton Hemmings,” he said with a nasty laugh. Ashton wanted to gag at the gravelly tone of his voice, not at all like his Luke’s smooth, deep voice. “Luke’s little wifey.”

 

“Ashton Irwin-Hemmings,” Ashton spat out. “And husbands. Wearing lingerie and panties occasionally does not make me his wife.” Nasty Laugh rolled his eyes.

 

“Like that matters. All I know is that I’ve got orders to kill you and I plan on following through. Gotta do whatever I can to break Lukey; make sure he’s out of the running in being the best mobster in the country.”

 

“And you think killing me will do that?” Ashton asked with a scoff. “You’ll just make him angry. And then he’ll blow you silly mafia’s to bits. Hope you believe in God, you’ll be meeting him soon.”

 

“Oh please, Hemmings isn’t here to come save your ass and blow my brains out.” Ashton rose an eyebrow. 

 

“Who said Luke was the only one allowed to carry a gun?” Within the blink of an eye, Ashton ripped his gun out and pointed it at Nasty Laugh. Nasty Laugh made for his own thigh but there wasn’t enough time as Ashton pulled the trigger. Nasty Laugh fell back, a hole smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Ashton ran up the hill behind the store as quick as he could, wanting to escape the scene before people came snooping.

 

-X-

 

“Here we are, Boss,” Harry said, pulling up to Calum’s house. 

 

“Thanks Harry. Stay here while we get what we need.” Harry nodded, turning the car off. Luke and Calum got out, making their way up to the house. Calum let them in.

 

“Mike, babe, Luke and I are here,” Calum called out. Michael appeared at the stairs, jogging down and pecking Calum on the lips. 

 

“Hey Cal. Lucas.” Luke rolled his eyes despite the fond smile that made its way to his face.

 

“Lucas is still not my full name.” 

 

“You let Ashton call you whatever he wants,” Michael complained.

 

“Ashton’s my husband. He could call me assnugget and I’d still think it was the cutest nickname.”

 

“You’re too whipped.” Calum scoffed at Michael’s words.

 

“Oh, like you’re not?”

 

“Of course I am! But so are you so we’re equal.” Luke frowned.

 

“Ashton’s whipped for me,” he said, offended that Michael would think otherwise.

 

“Again, duh. You’re are just way more whipped than he is.” Luke thought about that before he shrugged.

 

“True. Now, as to why we came here-”

 

“You want the forged will.” Calum slapped Michael’s ass.

 

“Don’t interrupt the boss.” Michael rolled his eyes, turning on his heel.

 

“Not my boss,” he called over his shoulder. He made his way into the kitchen, Calum and Luke following. He walked over to the counter and plopped himself on a stool, gathering the papers and offering them to Luke. Luke snatched them, skimming over the words in the document.

 

“You left quite a bit for us,” Luke said approvingly. Then, he frowned. “But not the house.” Michael sighed.

 

“From what I understand, Mr. Tanner was a pretty family oriented man. It would seem odd if he hadn’t left something for his future grandkids. I gave you his bank and saving accounts though. You could always just say ‘Thank you Michael, you’re brilliant and I am not worthy of you.’” Michael raked his hand through his blue hair, raising a pierced eyebrow at Luke.

 

“Thank you, Michael,” Luke said sincerely. Calum took his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“You did great, love.” Michael beamed under the praise.

 

“You just need to fax that over to Mr. Tanner’s lawyer before Mr. Tanner is pronounced dead.”

 

“Seriously though, Michael. Thank you.” Michael flushed.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You want a drink? I’ve got beer.” Michael stood up, walking to the refrigerator.

 

“Nah, I’ve got to go fax this and then pick up Italian so Ash will stop being mad at me. Take the rest of the day off Calum.” Calum grinned.

 

“Thanks man. So, what do you think we should do now that we both have a day off, Michael?” Michael handed Calum an open beer.

 

“I can think of a few things,” Michael said, taking a weirdly suggestive drink from his own beer. Luke couldn’t help but make a gagging sound as he watched them

 

“Please keep it in your pants until I leave.”

 

-X-

 

Ashton fixed his button-down for the fiftieth time since he’d put it on thirty minutes ago. He knew it was stupid to feel nervous for Luke to see him but that’s what Luke Hemmings did. Made people feel nervous and like they just had to please him. Ashton slightly fixed the candles he had placed on the long table. He moved the roses so Luke and him would actually be able to see each other from across the table. Ashton had set the table already complete with wine in glasses and was just waiting for Luke to get here.

 

The tell-tale sound of the door opening echoed through the house and Ashton stole a glance at the monitors that showed Luke entering the house, making a grin light up Ashton’s face as he walked to go greet Luke.

 

Luke had finished locking the high security door lock and double deadbolt when Ashton reached him. As soon as Luke turned, Ashton planted a kiss on him. Luke ducked down ever slightly so Ashton wouldn’t strain his neck. Their tongues moved feverishly together, consistently slowing down until their lips were just gently pulling at each other. Ashton pulled back, his arms around Luke’s neck while Luke’s left arm was holding the bag containing the food and his right arm was wrapped around Ashton’s waist. They panted softly into each other’s mouth before Ashton started giggling, followed quickly by Luke’s own laugh. 

 

“Well hello to you, too,” Luke said, straightening his back. “Any reason you practically attacked me?” Ashton shrugged.

 

“Just missed you.” Ashton grabbed the bag of food, walking back to the table with Luke at his heels. 

 

“Lovely setup,” Luke commented, referencing to the candles Ashton put out.

 

“You know how much I love candles,” Ashton said as he started filling Luke’s plate, then his own. Ashton sat down and Luke did the same.

 

“I do question why you are sitting so far away?” 

 

“Because you and I both know that if we sit next to each other, we’ll be having sex on this table and for once I want to have sex in our bed.” Luke pushed out his bottom lip a bit before sighing.

 

“I guess that’s reasonable,” he grumbled, starting to eat. Ashton started on his spaghetti, the room quiet as they began eating. 

 

“How was work today?” Ashton finally asked as he started slowing down from eating. Luke swallowed his mouthful.

 

“Killed a few people, forged a few things, got a bit of money, the usual.” Ashton licked the spaghetti sauce off his fork, Luke’s eyes tracking him. Ashton would always be willing to admit that Luke’s violence towards others but gentleness towards Ashton was the biggest turn on. 

 

“Someone came after me today. Wanted to kill me to get to you.” Luke straightened up, narrowing his eyes.

 

“We’re getting a big Rottweiler, one that you can go on runs with and who won’t hesitate to take a bite out of anyone that threatens you.”

 

“Sure,” Ashton agreed, taking a sip from his wine. “But, just so you know, I took care of it.” Luke frowned.

 

“Huh?” he said. Ashton rolled his eyes at his husband’s articulation. 

 

“I took care of it, Luke,” Ashton repeated. Luke’s eyes widened before he leaned forward with a slow smile on his face. 

 

“Did you know,” Luke murmured, eyes turning a shade darker. Ashton hummed, playing innocent as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing to Luke.

 

“Yep. Nice, clean shot. Dropped like a bag of bricks.” Luke licked his lips.

 

“Wish I could have seen.”

 

“You should’ve. The amount of focus and adrenaline I had, must have been a real sight.” Luke huffed out a breath.

 

“I don’t believe I’m hungry anymore,” Luke said, standing up from the table. Ashton felt breathless and giddy as he stood, ready for the bedroom activities to start. Luke outstretched his hand and Ashton rushed to clasp it, the two of them taking off to their room. Ashton and Luke burst through the door, Luke hauling Ashton into his arms and falling on the bed. Ashton’s fingers gripped Luke’s suit jacket, enjoying the feeling of his husband on top of him. Luke pressed his lips to Ashton’s, though he didn’t stay long. He moved his lips along Ashton’s jaw, down his neck. Luke stopped at Ashton’s pulse point, sucking on it with teeth gently coming into play. The one hickey lit something in Luke; he mapped purple bruises across his collar bone and down his chest as each button popped out of its hole. Ashton wholeheartedly moaned his enjoyment of Luke’s enthusiastic attack of his neck.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Luke murmured, sitting up to remove his jacket and shirt. Ashton shakily undid the rest of his shirt and squirmed out of it. Luke hastily shoved off his own pants while Ashton simply popped the button o his own. He coyly looked up through his eyelashes.

 

“Want to help with the rest?” he asked. Luke let out a sound akin to a purr, unzipping the pants and aiding Ashton in pulling them off. Luke’s breath caught as he looked at Ashton in his butterfly panty’s. Ashton stretched himself out even more, preening under Luke’s gaze.

 

“Jesus,” Luke said in a stuttered breath. He reverently ran a hand down Ashton’s torso, hooking his gaze under the panty and playfully snapping it against Ashton’s skin. Ashton squealed, looping his arms around Luke’s neck and his legs under Luke’s butt. Ashton’s actions brought his crotch in alignment with Luke’s, eliciting gasps from the both of them.

 

“That’s nice,” Ashton squeaked, rolling his hips and releasing another moan. Luke buried his face in Ashton’s neck, biting and grinding his hips down harshly. “Fuck!” Ashton shouted. Luke laughed, forcing himself up and tapping Ashton’s lace covered hips. He gently pried the panty down, Ashton finishing it off by kicking it down his legs. Luke started to move down, giving a cheeky lick to each of Ashton’s nipples. Ashton couldn’t help the tiny little sounds that escaped his mouth.

 

Luke finally found himself at Ashton’s half-hard dick. He pressed his lips to the underside, feeling the blood that rushed in to harden his dick more. Ashton tangled his hands in Luke’s quiff that was slowly sinking as sweat perspired on his forehead. Luke have a long lick and watched Ashton’s dick jump. He continued until Ashton was fully hard and then suddenly took his dick all the way down his throat. The sudden action caused Ashton to fuck up into Luke’s mouth, whining out apologies immediately after. Luke pulled off and rested his head against Ashton’s thigh.

 

“I think this is my favorite view,” Luke said with a soft smile. Ashton smiled back, running a hand through Luke’s hair. “Now turn onto your stomach, baby.” Ashton complied, settling into the soft pillows. Ashton could feel Luke spread his cheeks before a gentle kitten lick came across his hole. Ashton gasped and suddenly Luke’s tongue was everywhere. Luke’s tongue flattened over the hole, tongue dipping in and gently stroking Ashton’s walls. He gently sucked on the rim and Ashton alternated between pushing his hips toward Luke’s mouth and humping the bed. 

 

The snick of a cap caused Ashton to glance over his shoulder, watching Luke pour the lube on his fingers and then toss the bottle next to the condom by Ashton’s side. Luke stroked a finger over Ashton’s hole, watching it clench at the mere feeling of something that could penetrate it. Luke gently wormed his index finger in, pausing at the first knuckle. Ashton huffed in annoyance.

 

“You know I can take more than that,” Ashton groused. Luke pressed a kiss to his lower back.

 

“What’s wrong with taking it slow?” he asked. Ashton pushed his hips back, swallowing the finger much farther. 

 

“We can take it slow in the morning. Right now? You’re going to fuck me until I shatter.” Luke growled, adding another finger so suddenly Ashton swore he saw stars. Luke twisted his wrist as Ashton buried his face in the pillows. Suddenly, Ashton jerked forward and his eyes rolled back as Luke managed to nail his prostate dead on.

 

“How-” Ashton started though he let out another groan as Luke applied pressure to his prostate again. Keeping his hand still, Luke pulled himself onto Ashton’s back to reach his ear.

 

“I think you forget that I know you inside and out, babe.” Luke sucked on Ashton’s earlobe as he added a third finger, scissoring them as he paid special attention to Ashton’s prostate.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m ready,” Ashton gasped, hips rolling. Luke hummed, removing his fingers. He flopped onto his back next to Ashton, putting the condom on and giving his cock a few pumps. 

 

“Come ride me,” he said, head tilting back and eyes closing. Ashton straddled Luke, reaching behind and guiding Luke’s cock. He eased himself down, letting out a sigh at the fullness he felt. Ashton took a deep breath before placing his hands on Luke’s stomach and using it as leverage to push himself up. He started off at a gentle pace, slowly beginning to swivel his hips in a figure-eight motion.

 

“You okay?” Luke gasped out, hands reaching to wrap around Ashton’s hips. Ashton stopped, frowning at Luke.

 

“No,” he said, Luke’s face falling. Ashton leaned down to steal a kiss. “I’m not even close to shattering.” Luke started smiling, a glint coming to his eyes.

 

“Well, I certainly can’t have my husband unsatisfied.” With that, Luke tightened his grip on Ashton and fucked upwards, punching a gasp out of Ashton. Luke’s cock was massaging his prostate every thrust and Ashton felt himself start to shake as the tension coiled like a wire. Luke was struggling to keep his eyes on Ashton who worked himself down as Luke thrusted upwards. 

 

Seeing as Luke’s hands were occupied, Ashton started stroking his own dick. The tension continued to tighten what with the stimulation Ashton was getting to his dick and prostate. 

 

“Ash, babe, I’m so fucking close,” Luke said with faltering breathing. Ashton leaned forward and kissed Luke, taking his bottom lip in his teeth and pulling on it.

 

“Let go, sweetie,” he whispered. Luke let out the deepest groan yet and his hips stuttered before freezing on Ashton’s prostate. Ashton felt Luke’s cock pulse and with one last tug, he came over his stomach. Ashton’s vision was white before he came to laying next to Luke. They stared at each other on their sides before they broke into matching smiles.

 

“You’re so amazing,” Luke said, taking Ashton’s hand and kissing the wedding band on his ring finger. 

 

“Stole the words right out of my mouth,” Ashton responded, scooting forward so he could place his head under Luke’s chin. They were silent, just enjoying each other’s company.

 

“I was thinking we take the private jet out to Spain tomorrow,” Luke said suddenly. “I have a bit of business I have to take care of over there and we could make a little post-anniversary vacation out of it.” Ashton hummed.

 

“That sounds nice. But we can only do it on one condition.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“I get to come help you with the business. And then we get to fuck next to the dead bodies.”

 

Ashton wasn’t sure he had ever heard Luke agree to something so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments and bookmarks are appreciated! Keep a look out for other works.


End file.
